The Power of One (song)
"The Power of One" is a 2000 song composed by Mervyn Warren, Hans Zimmer, Kenneth "Babyface" Edmonds and Carole Bayer Sager. It was performed by Donna Summer and is the theme song for the movie Pokémon: The Movie 2000. Pokémon: The Movie 2000, subtitled The Power of One, was released in late 1999 and was the second feature-length film based on the Japanese Pokémon video game series. It was also heard in the trailers for all 3 of the Kids WB released films. The song was released on July 11, 2000 as the first single from Pokémon 2000 soundtrack album. It was produced by renowned music producer David Foster along with Media Ventures composers Gavin Greenaway and Hans Zimmer. Summer and Foster had previously collaborated in 1996 on the song "Whenever There Is Love," the theme to the Sylvester Stallone film Daylight. "The Power of One" was included as track 1 on the soundtrack album and was released as two different CD singles in the United States. A number of dance remixes by Jonathan Peters and Tommy Musto were also issued on vinyl to nightclub DJs. Following 1999's "I Will Go with You (Con te partirò)" and "Love Is the Healer" which both topped the US Hot Dance Club Play chart that year, the club remix of "The Power of One" became another dancefloor success for Summer, peaking at #2 on the same chart in 2000. The 4-track remix CD was released on October 31 in the same year. The Power of One was also Summer's return to the Atlantic Records label, some ten years after her highly successful album Another Place and Time, albeit for just this one-off single. Summer never collaborated with either Atlantic Records or its parent label Warner Music again; Summer died in 2012. The song's lyrics were quoted numerous times by former 2012 Republican presidential candidate Herman Cain, including at the August 11 Republican debate. Cain has variously attributed the lyrics to "a poet" and has referred to "The Power of One" as "the closing song to the 2000 Olympics."Amira, Dan (August 12, 2011) "The Mystery of Herman Cain and the Donna Summer Lyrics", Nymag.com. Retrieved August 12, 2011. However, the song is not included in the music list for the 2000 Olympics' closing ceremony.2000 Olympics Closing Ceremony 'ography Retrieved November 6, 2011. Track listings US CD single #Donna Summer: "The Power Of One" (Album Version) - 3:50 #Ralph Schuckett: "The Legend Comes To Life" (from "The Power Of One" score) - 4:15 US CD-Maxi single #"The Power of One" (Jonathan Peters' Club Mix) - 8:19 #"The Power of One" (Tommy Musto Vocal Mix) - 8:15 #"The Power of One" (Jonathan Peters' Sound Factory Club Mix) - 9:22 #"The Power of One" (Tommy Musto Gel Dub) - 6:26 US 12" single Side A: #"The Power of One" (Jonathan Peters' Club Mix) - 8:16 #"The Power of One" (Jonathan Peters Radio Mix) - 3:21 Side B: #"The Power of One" (Tommy Musto Vocal Mix) - 8:12 #"The Power of One" (Musto Beats) - 2:44 US 2x12" promo single *A1. "The Power of One" (Jonathan Peters Club Mix) - 8:16 *A2. "The Power of One" (Tommy Musto Vocal Mix) - 8:12 *B1. "The Power of One" (Jonathan Peters Sound Factory Mix) - 9:22 *B2. "The Power of One" (Tommy Musto Gel Dub) - 6:24 *C1. "The Power of One" (Jonathan Peters Sound Factory Dub) - 10:20 *C2. "The Power of One" (Jonathan Peters Drum-A-Pella) - 9:22 *D1. "The Power of One" (Jonathan Peters Bonus Beats) - 8:57 *D2. "The Power of One" (Tommy Musto Beats) - 2:44 Charts References Category:2000s ballads Category:Donna Summer songs Category:2000 singles Category:Songs from Pokémon Category:Songs written by Mervyn Warren Category:2000 songs Category:Pop ballads Category:Contemporary R&B ballads Category:Soul ballads Category:Song recordings produced by David Foster Category:Atlantic Records singles Category:Songs written for films Category:House music songs Category:Inspirational songs Category:Songs written by Babyface (musician) Category:Songs written by Hans Zimmer Category:Songs written by Carole Bayer Sager Category:Song recordings produced by Hans Zimmer Category:Kate Higgins songs Category:Beth Nielsen Chapman songs Category:Olivia Newton-John songs Category:Republic Records singles Category:Universal Music Group singles Category:Sony Music singles Category:Song recordings produced by Babyface (musician) Category:Song recordings produced by Greg Kurstin Category:Song recordings produced by Walter Afanasieff Category:Song recordings produced by Stephen Lipson